Hello, Stranger
by rosydaydreams
Summary: This is a rewrite of the ending of 8x17 (Goodbye, Stranger). In this version, Dean says something a little more powerful than "We're family, I need you" to snap Castiel out of Naomi's grip. Destiel.


**A/N: This is just what I thought should happen in the episode 8x17 (Goodbye, Stranger). For those who don't know the names of the episodes by heart, that's where Naomi tries to make Cas kill Dean.**  
**This story picks up right where Cas is beating the shit out of Dean.**  
**I'm not too familiar with the rating system, so if for any reason this seems more M than T, just tell me and I'll change it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural**

Dean felt Castiel punch him again. He knew he should feel angry, or betrayed, but the emotion roiling inside him was just a disappointed sadness. This wasn't Cas. This was – what had Cas said? Naomi. His lip was split by another blow, but the pain barely registered. He wished for pre-purgatory Cas back. Not to avoid getting murdered by Naomi, nothing as selfish as that. He just missed the person. The confused, adorable, powerful creature he had known. That creature's smile. He always had smiled like a child – a pure grin that was, not to be obvious, _angelic_ in its trueness. Dean had gotten attached to the angel in a way he never had to anyone else. Him and Sam? They were too different. He had tried Benny, but it wasn't the same. He _needed _Cas in so many ways. He needed Cas despite his flaws and betrayals because what they had, as confusing as it was, was too strong. There had to be a way to fix this mess. To get rid of this Naomi bitch and get his Cas back. If Cas was still inside, he could –and would– reach him.

"We're family," Dean ventured.

Another punch and he lost the ability to open one of his eyes.

"I need you."

A pause. Had he gotten through? Cas was frowning as if battling with something inside his brain, and encouraged that the Cas he knew was still in there, Dean repeated:

"I need you."

Cas's eyes hardened again and his fist slammed into Dean's face once more. His other eye swelled, and his vision was reduced to grey blurs. He saw the glint of the knife above him, and knew that this was the end. He was more scared than he thought he would be. He had been close to death so many times, but it was never like this. He knew now that he wouldn't come back. Sam would have a life, and he would have his heaven or hell or wherever he was going. But Cas. Cas would have nobody left who cared. And only now did Dean realize how much he cared. And even more surprisingly, he realized how. Words, slurred but intelligible, fell from his mouth:

"I love you, you son-of-a-bitch."

He closed his eyes and waited for oblivion. At least his last words were alright. A few seconds passed, but nothing happened. Then, he heard the ping of the knife dropping to the floor, and felt Cas's cool but familiar touch on his face, removing the damage as easily as it had caused it. Then, the sound of beating wings. Dean opened his eyes and stood up, his heart sinking to his feet. He had saved Cas – the fact that Dean was alive proved that whatever control heaven had had over him was gone. Somehow though, the selfish part of Dean snuffed out any happiness saving the angel gave him, and he could only think about how he had ruined whatever friendship they had had. Cas would never come back. Or if he did, he would be as curt and stony as when they had first met, doing his utmost not to –

The thought was cut short as Castiel reappeared and slammed him against the wall into an unnecessarily forceful make-out session. After a few moments, he stepped back, cocked his head in that funny way of his, and stared at Dean, smirking. After another few moments, Dean managed to unfreeze and spoke with nonchalance that surprised himself.

"Dude, have you ever heard of a chaste kiss? To not scare the shit out of a person and such?"

"No."

Dean made his I-can-see-that face. He started pacing, and made as if he were about to say something, but ended up remaining quiet. Cas broke the silence (in the worst way possible, as usual).

"Meg was a better kisser."

Dean's jaw dropped and he gesticulated wildly.

"Meg was a better-"

He broke off and dropped his hands in exasperation.

"You flew away, man. I just proffesed my lo-"

He paused, somehow unable to say the word.

"After I had just told you what I told you, you just disappeared. What was I supposed to think? I didn't think you'd be back, so I couldn't quite kiss like Meg did when you friggin' popped out of nowhere and pizza man'd me."

Castiel stepped forward, ignoring personal space as usual, and asked with a concerned expression:

"You thought I would leave you?

I would never leave you. Not of my own free will, Dean."

"Well then why did you fly away, Cas?"

Cas stepped back and looked almost embarrassed.

"I- I needed to check that you meant what I thought you meant."

Dean let out a low chuckle.

"You weren't sure what "I love you" meant? That's- That's sorta sad, man."

At this point, Dean decided that this talking had gone on quite long enough, so he put his arms around Cas and slowly swung him around so that his back now faced the wall.

"And now let me _show_ you that Meg is so not a better kisser."

He pressed his lips to Cas's, lightly. He drew back to look Cas in the eye, then proceeded with more passion. The angel's lips parted slightly, and Dean, taking advantage, slipped his tongue in. He was surprised at how natural this felt. Sure, Cas's lips were rougher that he was used to, but it didn't bother him. His hand, almost instinctively, made its way down to Castiel's crotch, and he rubbed until the area hardened. Cas let out a low moan, sending shivers down Dean's spine. Dean's hand came back up to scrunch Cas's hair, and he pressed his hips against him. His hand was making its way to Cas's crotch again as he heard a small, polite cough near the door.

He jumped away from Cas as if he was poisonous, and the angel himself disappeared with wing beats even more frantic than usual. Sam, giving his best bitch-face, stared at a blushing Dean. Dean laughed nervously.

"Is there any way I can convince you that that's not what it looked like?"

"No."

Sam stared angrily for a few moments.

"So while I was up there watching Meg and getting attacked by demons and Crowley, you were going at it with Cas?"

"Only after I convinced him not to kill me," Dean replied defensively.

Sam frowns.

"He tried to… kill you?"

"Yeah, turns out he had some psychic link hoodoo with some bitch in heaven named Naomi, who decided that I had outlived my usefulness."

"O…K…"

The brother's stood in silence for a few moments, and Dean suddenly registered what Sam said right before.

"Wait, you said Crowley was here?

"**Hello, Boys"**

**A/N: Hello, Readers. If you liked (or really hated) this, please review, i love reviews :P. I will update ASAP.**


End file.
